Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
In light of such advances, the amount of available electronic data grows and it becomes more important to store such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Today, a common approach is to store electronic data in one or more databases or data stores. In general, a typical data store can be referred to as an organized collection of information with data structured such that a computer program can quickly search and select desired pieces of data, for example. Commonly, data within a data store is organized via one or more tables. Such tables are arranged as an array of rows and columns.
With the advent of highly sophisticated computer software and/or hardware, servicing areas associated therewith have stormed into existence in order to meet consumer high-demands. Typically, computational services are undertaken upon a client or within a proprietary intranet. Client-side systems are employed to manage relationships between users, software applications, services, and hardware within a client machine, as well as data resident upon a respective intranet. However, in addition to client-side systems providing services, off-site systems (e.g., third party) can also provide services in order to improve data capability, integrity, reliability, versioning, security, and mitigate costs associated therewith.
In general, these services can be employed to manage relationship between users, provide software applications, enhance hardware capabilities, manage data, optimize security, etc. For example, a third party service can enable a client to store data therewith limited solely by the third party capabilities (e.g., hardware, software, etc.). In particular, the off-site or remote data storing services enable users to access data storage via the Internet or the web for data upload or download. Such off-site or remote data storage service providers can provide backup functionality and techniques including redundancy, safe-guarding, privacy, and safe-guards against losing data. Yet, such techniques can be enhanced in various ways in order to manage the vast amount of digital information created. For example, massive amounts of information within a physical medium is being converted or generated into a digital form.